


Gotta Go

by EroTaeKai



Series: Half Hearted [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, House Party, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin are Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Neck Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Always being stucked with him doesn't mean Jongin's in love with him too.. Taemin thought.On his cousin Baekhyun's party, he'll execute the plan : to claim his best friend and boss Kim Jongin as his for the first and last time; not as Taemin but as Taehee, his female form he gets to transform into when the clock strikes at 6 in the evening.





	Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt at twitter :
> 
> https://twitter.com/eroTaeKai/status/1171159460703698945?s=20
> 
> Kai @/BBH's party met beautiful Min. They spent time @ dance floor but she disappeared, as she went back to being Taem, Kai's bestfriend 12mn. He kissed her neck + left some marks before she left, and Kai was surprised to see Taem w the same mark he made on Min @ the same spot
> 
> (Change some part of the plot but still kept the idea)

A matte black Audi went over the driveway of the pavilion and inside sat best friends Jongin, the car owner but doesn't really drive much since he's always overspeeding, and his college best friend slash executive slash driver Taemin. Jongin is a son of a couple who is an owner of a conglomerate in Seoul while Taemin is a son of a couple who work at the company Jongin's family owns. When Taemin's mom was pregnant with him, Jongin's mom helped her especially she's an only child and she doesn't have a sister. And just like a real sister, Taemin's mom helped Jongin's mom in return when she was pregnant with him. When Jongin's parents are away for business trips domestic or overseas, Jongin is taken care of by Taemin's mom. Jongin knows Taemin as his hyung that he only meet a few times, since he's living with his grandparents on a different city.  
But also with the help of Jongin's family, Taemin was able to attend the same highschool he goes at. Jongin's mom also wants to finance Taemin's college education and even if he and his mom declined, he got enrolled along with the promise that he would help Jongin manage the company when the time comes.  
A sure managerial spot was secured for Taemin, but he insisted to start from the bottom and entry level position since he hates having lots of responsibilities the most, so he settled with being Jongin's executive and his driver.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me? I'm kind of nervous since I only know Baekhyun hyung and no one else at the party." Jongin pouted while trying to convince his best friend to go to the party with him.  
"Sorry but I can't accompany you. I still have to run errands and also cook for mama since she's not feeling well. But don't worry, I'd fetch you after the party. Just call me ahead of time."  
"Is that so? That's sad. Anyways please tell mama to get well soon so I could take you with me on parties. Cook well and I hope I'd get to have a taste of the dish you'll cook later on."  
"Jongin, you know that I'm not into parties like you. I'll be okay at home, I'll just fetch you later and you could just tell me how your night went. Okay? And don't worry, I'll tell mama what you said but I believe she won't let you have a taste of my cooking. She would just probably eat that because she needs to and since her tastebuds are ruined she won't whine that it tastes bad. You know how awful the food I cook taste like."  
"But who knows, since you're forced to cook, maybe you'll finally learn how to make a dish taste great."  
"That would be a miracle then. Haha. Anyways I really have to go. I'll take your car so I could fetch you later. Have fun!"  
"I'd still wish you're with me though. Okay. Drive safely and see you!" Jongin got out of the car and went to the reception.

Taemin hurriedly drove to the nearest parking space then got the paper bag filled with clothes and heels, then ran to the nearest family restroom to change.  
"Oh my gosh please please just let me arrive at the cubicle first.." he could feel his body slowly changing and good thing he was able to lock himself inside the cubicle before the button of his polo shirt pops out as his chest inflated to cup size B. All his features have changed: his jaw isn't as sharp, his adam's apple isn't as protruding, his hair grew long, his body became softer and delicate. In a snap and as the clock strike to 6 in the evening, he transformed from being a guy to a lovely lady.  
"Ah jinjja. Here we go again. Just endure this one night. And it's only 6 hours, you'd be back to normal in no time." His voice has changed to a higher, female pitch too so he didn't waste time and changed onto a white long sleeve dress with ruffles and see through off shoulders. He got a swipe of an old rose tint on his lips, combed his long hair and went back to the car to drop the paperbag with his clothes. He only got his phone so when Jongin calls, he could reject it and he could reply with a message instead. He went on his way to the reception area and smirked when he saw Jongin waiting for his turn to get seated.

"Good evening! Welcome to Byun Baekhyun's 25th birthday party. Your name sir?"  
"Kim Jongin. Or it could be Kai. I don't know what hyung used."  
"Ah alright. Mr. Kai. Your seat is on table 17. Before you go, you'll get your tag and some tickets that you could present later at the bar. Those are for the hard drinks, as Sir B set limits on the number of hard drinks his guests could take."  
"That's so considerate of him. Thank you."  
"Here's also his giveaway for the guests. Get seated and enjoy the party."  
"Oh cool. Okay, table 17."  
"Your name miss?"  
"Kim Taehee." Jongin was fascinated with the beautiful voice that he heard so he looked back and saw a very beautiful lady in a white, see-through off-shoulder long sleeve dress. She looks so effortlessly beautiful that Jongin started to walk away from the reception slowly so he could hear the table number she is seated.  
"Alright Ms. Kim. You're seated at table 18. Before you go, you'll get your tag and some tickets you could present at the bar. Those are for the hard drinks, as Sir B set limits on the number of hard drinks his guests could take."  
"Oh alright. Thank you!"  
"Here's also his giveaway for the guests. Get seated and enjoy the party." The receptionist ended the way she ended the talk to Jongin. He let the lady pass by him first before he gets seated so he could seat directly near her. Jongin was fascinated by her voice at first, but he was more mesmerized when he saw the lady's face.  
"Oh my. Is she a goddess? How could she be so beautiful? Wow. Such effortless beauty." Jongin got his jaw dropped so he checked himself before he went to his seat. 

The party started and Jongin have been closely monitoring the beautiful lady that mesmerized him. He's checking if she have friends that would come and seat beside her, or if she's waiting for a date or her boyfriend that would be with her through the night. But an hour have already passed since the party started and she only laughed when everyone laughs. She doesn't speak with the other guests seated on the same table she is at, and it confused Jongin.  
"This girl is so beautiful, how come she doesn't have any friends or a date? It's a shame that she'd only spend the night with herself." So Jongin decided that he would have to make a move.

Jongin have decided and is about to go towards her but she also stood up and went to the stage. Jongin was surprised when he held the microphone and started singing.  
"Especially for you.. I want to let you know what I was going through. All the time we were apart, I thought of you.  
You were in my heart, my love never changed. I still feel the same especially for you. I want to tell you I was feeling that way too and if dreams were wings, you know I would have flown to you; To be where you are, no matter how far.  
And now that I'm next to you, no more dreaming about tomorrow. Forget the loneliness and the sorrow. I've got to say it's all because of you and now we're back together, together. I want to show you my heart is oh so true. And all the love I have is especially for you. Especially for you.. I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me How I'm certain that our love was meant to be. You changed my life. You showed me the way and now that I'm next to you. I've waited long enough to find you. I want to put all the hurt behind you. And I want to bring out all the love inside you. And now we're back together, together I want to show you my heart is oh so true. And all the love I have is especially for you. You were in my heart. My love never changed and now we're back together, together I wanna show you my love is oh so true. And all the love I have is especially for you.. Baekhyun oppa, happy birthday!!"  
Jongin couldn't help but smile and admire the beautiful lady that is all smiles after her performance. She went to hug Baekhyun and whispered something which made both of them laugh, much to Jongin's curiosity.  
When she went back to her seat, all the guests seated on the same table gave her praises while she just bowed as if she was embarassed.  
"Uhm, hello miss! I just want to congratulate and praise you for a very nice performance. I love your voice and the song you sang. You're close with hyung?"  
"Uhm, you could say that."  
"Oh. I wonder how that could be. But anyways, hello, I'm Kai. Nice to meet you!"  
"I'm Taehee. Same, nice to meet you too."  
"Uhm, actually I have been observing since the party started and I guess you don't have a companion?"  
"Yup. I went here alone. And it's hard since the only friend I know is oppa, and he is quite busy entertaining all the guests."  
"Would you mind if I join you or accompany you tonight? I mean, because I don't have a companion as well. The only friend I have wasn't able to come. If you want, you could sit beside me."  
"Would that be okay?"  
"Of course, it'll be a pleasure since I would be able to get to know you more."

Jongin and Taehee indeed got close as they've forgotten the program for Baekhyun's party itself. They went to the buffet area together, and were even together on the photos the official photographers have taken. Jongin was happy that he gained another friend but somehow his heart feels a bit different. His stomach is also light but is filled with butterflies. Did he just got struck by love at first sight?  
"Uhm, Taehee ssi.."  
"Just Taehee would be okay. I'm not that sensitive."  
"Oh. Haha. Taehee, sorry but I'd still ask. Do you have a boyfriend? I mean, I don't want to come off rude to somebody's girl by hanging out with her and stuff. I just don't want to get into trouble. He may pick you up later on and I'll never know if I don't ask you."  
"I've never had a boyfriend. I'm still single since birth."  
"Jinjja? Wow. Uhm how about loving someone from afar? Or somehow waiting for someone you like to make a move to you?"  
"Uhm, the latter?"  
"Aw. That's sad. So your heart is already taken. Well anyways at least I know so I won't have to do anything like advances or whatever. Because truthfully, I like you. It may be too soon but I still like you. I'm smitten wth the way you carry yourself, the simplicity, the great voice, friendliness and being open to talking to someone you just met at a party."  
"It's okay, I understand. Uhm how about you, do you have a girlfriend? You might just be looking around to find a side chick and I would never know unless I corner you."  
"Nope. I've never had a girlfriend. I liked some girls before but I was always turned down."  
"Oh really? Because with your advances, you seemed to be good with this. You give off that casanova vibe."  
"Ah haha I'm just getting used to talking to people and doing the first move because of my family's business."  
"Oh so you're a chaebol. Nice."  
"No it's not nice. I have to get everything right and I have lots of responsibilities. I can't even enjoy my youth. I'm even glad I was able to attend the party tonight because my parents are on an overseas trip. But when they get back, I'd also get back to work."  
"Oh. That's good. A man with sense of responsibility and direction. Impressive."  
"How about you, tell me what you do."  
"I sing for fun.. I also dance but only on dance studios for kids after attending school. I work on a night shift on my classes and gigs."  
"Oh so you're a full time musician? Wow. A lady oozing with talent. I'm still curious how come that guy you like haven't made a move to you. He's wasting his time when every minute spent with you would be heaven."  
"Make a move, then."  
"Huh?"  
"I said make a move to me then."  
"What do you.. jjamkkan.. don't tell me.."  
"I like you, Kai. I like how you like me too. And I'm glad that you finally made a move.. to talk to me and get close."  
"How could that be.. I mean.. how? Do you know me even before I introduced myself to you?"  
"Who wouldn't know Kai? You're young and you're intelligent. Well you may think that I'm after your money but sorry, I need no money because all I need is you liking me. That's already enough."  
"I still can't believe.. how?"  
"Well can you explain how you like me all of a sudden?"  
"Truthfully, no."  
"Same. But I'm really glad that you made a move by talking to me. I've waited for that and I hope you'd still want to be with me as your companion? At least, for the night?"  
"Sure. I'd seriously love to."

The dance floor is opened and the bar started to serve hard drinks so Jongin and Taehee took the chance to drink together.  
"I never thought you have high alcohol tolerance." Jongin was looking at Taehee as if she's the most beautiful person he have ever met.  
"Well I work at a bar who holds gigs so I'm somehow used to after-gig drinks. How about you?"  
"Kind of weak when it comes to drinks. When I drink, I usually pass out and my best friend takes care of me. Ah, if only he was here then he could've met you too. His name is Lee Taemin. Both of you are Tae's. The two most important people in my life now."  
"You're a sweet best friend. He's lucky he have a best friend like you."  
"Nope. He's always get in trouble since he had a best friend like me. I always make him go through lots of things. I even wonder how he's not yet tired of me."  
"But he stays with you, right? That means he wants to be with you and he's lucky to have a best friend like you. And believe me, he loves you so much to go  
through all the trouble you make him experience."  
"You're right."

After a few drinks, Taehee excused herself to the bathroom. Jongin was left smiling by the bar while waiting for Taehee while Taehee is getting red because of the alcohol she drank with Jongin.  
"Fucking shit, stop drinking! You'll reek of alcohol and you'd still have to drive your best friend back, you idiot! Ah jinjja. Wake up wake up Lee Taemin wake up!!!" He slapped his cheeks with both hands as he also rinsed his mouth with water. He checked the time, it's 10:45pm.  
"At 11:30 you should get ready to go. By 11:55, you should've got out of his sight. You have to change your clothes as soon as possible and stay at the car so you would look like you just arrive on time at midnight. Aish Kim Jongin you're seriously making me crazy."

Taehee tried to decline the shots Jongin gave to her so he drink it himself, but of course, as his best friend, she got some of the shots too so he wouldn't go home all unconscious.  
"Kai, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm good! And I feel good especially I'm with you. You're like an angel who came right on time, when I was alone and I needed someone to be with. A companion, a friend, and you somehow feels like home. I would love to have you as my home."  
"I'm flattered. It's nice to meet you even if it's like this."  
"I hope I could still meet you after this."  
"I believe that would be a bit difficult. Chaebol life would get the best of you, I know that. Besides, I also have gigs so I don't think that's possible."  
"Can I get your number? So I could still get in touch with you."  
"Alright. It's +82 525 1993 0717."  
"Oh? It's almost the same as my best friend's number! But his is 0718. It's his birthday."  
"July 17 is my birthday."  
"Oh wow. Omo, why does it feel like you and my best friend are the ones fated, the ones who are soul mates? It's giving me chills."  
"Haha you're just overthinking. Don't think about it anymore because I like you and you met me before he did."  
"Really?"  
"Yup."  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Nope." But Taehee was the one who grabbed Jongin's face to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
"Oh my gosh.."  
"Wae?"  
"Your lips tastes like heaven."

Little did they know, after another series of shots, they were already kissing by the porch outside the hall. Jongin leaned Taehee by the wall and gave her soft kisses on her lips. Taehee also sucked on some areas that may be visible on Jongin's chest if not covered well. Her phone suddenly alarmed and it's already 11:30pm. She hissed because she's having a good time but it seems like the deadline is about to come.  
"Jjamkkan I'll just.. oh my.." Jongin couldn't stop kissing her but he eventually let her numble her phone. Jongin kissed her neck and sucked on some of the areas hard, which tickled Taehee.  
"Okay, 15 minutes." They continued kissing by the dark and somehow touched each other's bodies. They're feeling hot and Taehee agreed with Jongin so they went to a darker place.  
"Promise me you'll do it fast okay? We might get caught here!"  
"Yes I will. I know what to do. Oh my gosh you're so hot.. so beautiful.. I'm so lucky."  
"Palli.." good thing she was ready as she's wearing a seamless brazilian cut underwear he could easily tug to the side. Jongin lifted her dress up and turned her around so he could do it from the back, also to prevent anyone from seeing her if ever someone comes near.  
"Gosh you're so.. oh.." Jongin impatiently thrusted inside her wet and warm entrance.  
"Ah eotteokhae.. be gentle!!"  
"Ssshhh love be quiet or we'll get caught."  
"Oh my gosh so this is how it feels.. uhm palli.."  
"Jjamkkan.. is this your first time?" She didn't answer and just nodded.  
"Oh my fucking fuck I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to-"  
"It's okay. Just do whatever you can and finish everything fast before we get caught." Jongin thrusted in and out of her small fragile body as she moaned softly. He felt her tight virgin walls and every thrust gave him so much pleasure. He wanted to last long but he was so stimulated and he eventually came inside her. When he took his cock out of her, they immediately fixed themselves as if nothing happened.  
"Thanks for that. I had fun! I'll have to go. It's almost 12. Bye! I love you!" She caught his face and kissed him deep again, then ran towards the bathroom. He was left with a slightly opened mouth after the deep kiss and panted.  
"Wait! Taehee!" After getting back to his senses, he tried to follow her but of course, he wasn't able to go inside the women's restroom so he just waited until Taehee never came out.

Taehee ran towards the exit to go to the car and get the paperbag of clothes. She doesn't have time to go to the restroom so she changed at the driver's seat of the tinted car back onto his pants and a simple, thin shirt after taking off the dress and the nipple tapes she used. In a few minutes, he felt everything went back to normal.  
"Fuck, that was so close. Oh my gosh." He leaned towards the steering wheel and caught his breath. He almost went back to his normal body in front of his best friend and get his secret found out if he didn't go. He could still feel Jongin's lips and the hot steamy kisses they shared. He also remembered that they had sex.  
"Oh my gosh Lee Taemin what did you just do.. what did you just allow to happen.." he tried to put his hand on his opening and it was oozing wet with Jongin's cum.  
"The fucker of a best friend came inside?? What the fuck?? Ah good thing I transformed just in time. Oh my gosh. Well I need to get myself refreshed. I reek of alcohol, I'm also sweaty plus I have to change underwear. I even have to wash myself off with a bidet. Aish what did just got into your head Lee Taemin?? I know you love your best friend but havibg sex with him while you are Kim Taehee, it's fucking treacherous!!" He gave up fighting with his thoughts and just went on his way to the bathroom.

He washed his face, cleaned himself off from the cum coming out of his body and changed underwear. He also got the dress and the heels secured inside the paperbag. He hid it at the trunk of the car and rested his head by the seat until he fell asleep.

Jongin was still waiting but no Taehee went out of the bathroom. He asked a girl to check if there's a beautiful lady inside and to tell her that he's outside waiting for her, but the girl confirmed that the restroom is empty. Jongin was disheartened and was left alone, after having a steamy makeout session and a mind blowing quickie. What made him feel bad is the fact that she's a virgin, and he took it in an unexpected place and unexpected time, only on their first meeting. He never thought that she is an easy girl because she really isn't, she was just open on doing it since she likes him too. But it could've been better if they didn't just had sex but also made love, on a bed where he would take care of her afterwards and also cuddle - a perfect scene of two hearts burning with passion and want. But it all crumbled when she suddenly left after giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for that. I had fun! I'll have to go. It's almost 12. Bye! I love you!"  
"Did I heard that right? She told me she loves me?" Jongin was going crazy by the bar who only served him a strawberry mocktail since his tickets were all used up when he drank with her a few hours ago. Now he regret that they did it on a dark place and they kept quiet because he needs something that could remind him and replay the words she said, at least before she left.

Baekhyun have a cctv installed by the door going inside the pavilion and indeed, Jongin was able to see the exact scene that happened. They fixed themselves and Taehee gave her a sweet kiss. Baekhyun gave him the earphone and he was able to hear it clearly.  
"Thanks for that. I had fun! I'll have to go. It's almost 12. Bye! I love you!"  
"She.. Taehee told me she loves me.."  
"And there you have it. But since you told me she ran off, maybe she already went home and she was already fetched."  
"It's a pity. How could I ever see her again?"  
"So you mean you were together all night but you didn't get her number?"  
"Oh, I did! Maybe I could call her. Thanks for your help, hyung! I'll also contact Taemin and ask if he's on the way."

Taemin got awakened when his phone rang. He checked the culprit and it was Jongin.  
"Um?"  
"Oh you're sleeping? Sorry."  
"Anio that's not it. I'm actually already by the parking lot. If you still want to stay, I could wait for you."  
"I'll be on my way there."  
"Ania let's meet by the entrance. I think I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Alright."  
Taemin quickly went to the restroom to check himself again if he still reeks out of alcohol and he got a cologne to cover it up in case he still do. He washed his face again so his cheeks won't be as puffy and red, and the flushed drunk face will get better. When he thought that he's presentable enough, he went to meet Jongin.  
"Oh, you drank?"  
"Yeah but the last thing I drank isn't alcohol. Strawberry mocktails because I've already used up all the tickets I have for the hard drinks at the bar."  
"That's good. At least I could still talk to you now, unlike before when I would always carry you to your bed since you pass out like a girl when you drink."  
"Hehe sorry. But yeah I'm all sober, just a little intoxicated. An hour before I was high and drunk but after what happened, I was awakened with my own stupidity. My gosh Lee Taemin, I met this beautiful girl then we got close then we kissed then we.. oh my gosh. I feel so bad! I mean fuck, things got heated up and we were kissing until we.. we had sex."  
"What? Where? But you're at a party!"  
"I know! But it happened! We found a spot dark enough and spacious enough that she was able to bend a little. I took her from the back and I'm such a bastard! A lucky bastard that is, because she's a virgin! Oh my, she must've hated me so much to leave me as soon as we finished! I fucking ruined it! Tell me I'm a bad guy!"  
"Well you are a bad guy. Did you force her?"  
"No no no I never forced her! I asked and she was okay with it.. she told me as long as I'll get it all done quickly, it's okay. I might have delayed it a bit but eventually I let it all out. Oh fuck!! Maybe that's the reason why she left after it happened!! I.. I came.. inside."  
"What?!?! Kim Jongin if you're going to fuck a girl without a condom you should've withdrawn!! How could you cum inside? Ya what if you get her pregnant? How will you tell your parents?!?"  
"I'm such a big fucking idiot. Stupid guy!! Aish jinjja. It started tonight, it also all ended tonight! Aigoo."  
"Would you like to eat? I'm actually a bit hungry. How about KFC?"  
"You know me well. Kaja."

Of course, Lee Taemin knows that KFC is the only thing that Kim Jongin needs to eat so he could calm down. Indeed, they got a bucket of 8 and both of them ate 4 pieces of fried chicken with 4 rice, mushroom soup, mashed potatoes and fries.  
"Good thing I'm with you. Thanks, Taemin ah."  
"No worries. As long as I get to eat chicken too, I'm fine with it."  
"But it doesn't mean that I'm not a stupid guy. Ah eotteokhae."  
"If I were you, just eat your chicken. Who knows, you may meet her again and she'd tell you it's fine. Or one day she would go to me to ask to go inside your office and get angry because you got her fucking pregnant."  
"Ya don't scare me like that!"  
"Well you're the one who made a scary mistake!"  
"Well I never thought that it was a mistake. I wanted to do it. She wanted to do it as much as I do. I just regret that it happened during that time and in that dark place when we could've done it in a proper bed, made love instead of only just sex on our first meeting, then cuddled afterwards. Because I never saw her as a girl that would only be with me for a night."  
"But she left.."  
"It's a pity that she left. But I promise that if I would have the chance to be with her again, I wouldn't just take her lightly. I'd treat her right, court her, be her boyfriend, then we could make love legally because we're together. We'll do it in a proper bed and not just sneak out on a dark place and finish before anyone sees us, then cuddle afterwards. I think cuddling and aftercare is very important. It is where the love and concern comes out."  
"Wow. You suddenly became a sex guru after having a quickie. Hahaha."  
"Ania.. it was my first time too. But hers is more important since she's a girl. I felt how tight she was. And when she went away and I checked myself, it's confirmed since I got some blood stains after breaking her barrier."  
"My gosh you don't have to tell me about that in front of holy fried chicken!! Oh my gosh Kim Jongin."  
"Hahaha I'm sorry. But yeah. That's what happened tonight. I just wish I could see her again and make everything right."  
"Maybe you just need to rest because you lost a lot of energy in one round."  
"Oh? What's that?" Jongin suddenly got serious and went near Taemin. Jongin poked some areas of Taemin's neck, collarbone and the skin near his armpits.  
"Ya.. you have hickeys? Oh my gosh! Did you got laid too?"  
"Huh? No way! I got allergies and there's lots of mosquito back home. I ran errands right? And I spent a lot of time outside that mosquitos went on my neck. I have a few on my arms too."  
"If you think you could fool me, well you're wrong. That's not how mosquito bites look like. That's a fucking hickey! And you have a lot! Wow! And you fucking ditched me and Baekhyun's party to get laid! I have to confirm it to your mama then."  
"Shut up, it's nothing. Don't bother it. Are you done? Let's go home since it's already 3am. Good thing it's Saturday."  
"You just don't want to get caught. Whatever you do, you're already caught! Don't try to deny and don't be shy. I got laid too, and I'll be happy to know that you also had a great time."  
"Fine fine it was a great time! It was short yet sweet since I ran errands and I have to go to fetch you. Happy?"  
"Very happy."

More than a month has passed and Jongin was anxious since he didn't get to meet Taehee again. What's worse is Taemin's mama called and told him that he is sick.  
"Taemin got an upset stomach. He might've got dehydrated and lost lots of electrolytes. Don't worry much, I'll take care of him so he could go back to work tomorrow. Sorry for this, sir Kai."  
"Aigoo mama. Jongin is okay. It's not like you're a different person to me. You and Taemin are also my family. Please tell him to get well soon. I miss him."  
"Alright thank you too."

6:30pm, Taehee sneakily went out of the house to go to a pharmacy. She closed her eyes dreadedly since she never thought that she'd have to do or buy something like this. She never thought she'd buy a pregnancy test.  
"Uhm, you have some pregnancy test kits right?"  
"Yes. Casette type or the PH paper type?"  
"I'll get one each. And can you tell me how it works? It's my first time to check myself."  
"Uhm you should do this early in the morning, with the first drop of urine after waking up. The mercury levels of your urine should be low, it would only get high and there would be red lines if you're pregnant. If you get two lines, it's positive. If you only get one line, negative. But may I ask you, when you did it, did your boyfriend came inside?"  
"Uhm.. yeah."  
"Then there's a higher possibility that you are pregnant. And I believe you want to check yourself because you're vomiting?" Taehee just nodded.  
"I'm actually a doctor and if you need advice, I could get you checked."  
"Uhm can you.. check me? I don't think I could wait until morning."  
With tender breasts, morning sickness, high mercury content in the blood, by a blood pregnancy test, Taehee's result was positive.

"Mama, how could that be? I mean, I'm originally a man but how could one single time make me like this?"  
"By any chance, did you do it just a few hours before you got back to normal?"  
"Yeah. I think there's only a few minutes left before I went back to normal."  
"You're screwed. You were most fertile during the last hour before you switch back to normal."  
"What?! What is happening? Why is this even happening? Why do I have to switch as a girl for 6 hours everyday since I turned 21? Oh my gosh. And now I'm having a baby? Good heavens, yeah."  
"May I know who's the father?"  
"Oh my gosh, I'm really screwed!!!"  
"Ya tell me, who is it?"  
"Jongin.."  
"Jongin?!?! As in Kim Jongin? Our Jongin?"  
"Yes mama. Jonginnie."  
"But how.. and why.. and how come.. he.. like you as Taehee?" Taehee just nodded.  
"Did he force you? I mean if he did, I wouldn't think twice and I'll teach him a lesson!"  
"Ania mama it's not like that! He never forced me. Both of us wanted to do it."  
"You want to do it too? Why? Do you love him?"  
"I love Jongin, mama. Even if I am Taemin or I am Taehee, I love him."  
"Aigoo my baby.. Now my baby is having a baby.."

Taemin decided to stay until at least 4 months near Jongin while wearing loose pants. He told his best friend that the girl he took to bed and made love with is pregnant and he would be taking care of her in the province. He would resign and would just stay for 3 or 4 months and also until Jongin finds a replacement for him as an executive.  
"I'm saddened that you'll have to resign and you'll go far away. But I'm happy that you'll be a dad now. Look who just threatened me that one day Taehee would come at my office and tell me I got her pregnant.."  
"Sorry. Those words were meant for me. Haha. Sorry if I have to leave too."  
"You could always come back. You know how much we love you here. And of course, you'd always be the best executive for me."  
"Jongin, get married too."  
"Oh? Why do you want me to get married all of a sudden?"  
"Because I want you to also experience how fulfilling it is to have your own family. Your future wife and future kids would surely be lucky to have you in their lives."  
"I'm not rushing though. I'm still enjoying life. And you know who I am in love with. I'm still hoping one day Tae-"  
"Taehee might not come back."  
"Huh?"  
"Jongin, since that night you have been waiting for her to come and yet, she never contacted you. Maybe she went away.. you'll never know, maybe she have found someone else too."  
"What are you saying? It's not like you know her. I've felt the love, and I know one day I'd see her again."  
"What if she already left, and is already decided to go far away, somewhere you can't ever go so you wouldn't be able to follow her.."  
"But Taemin, I-"  
"Don't waste your time waiting for someone you just met and had fun for only a night. Who knows, it may only happen once and it won't ever happen again."  
"I don't understand you, Taemin."  
"Let her go and you'd be able to open your heart to other love. If she's not doing anything to even communicate with you, she's not worth it." Taemin said coldly with pain in his voice.

Taehee was pale while sleeping after work as her mom watched her.  
"Aigoo. My baby Tae still looks beautiful even if she's sleeping. I'm sorry if you have to go through this. It's just a way for you to have your own babies even if you have different preference. I know, I know it all well that you love Jongin. You have loved him since the two of you first met, the first time you saw him when he was born. You're carrying Jongin's baby now, and soon he'll also feel the life he made growing inside you, since he was the one who gave it to you. In time, he'll be able to help you with everything. You won't go through this alone and you don't have to go away, you'll just have to rest and he'll help you." Taemin's mom dusted some glitters on her sleeping pregnant baby and smiled.

Morning sickness continued until her second month even at work that Jongin got worried about it.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. She's having morning sickness and somehow I also got it. They said that it's possible to pass it to the dad and here I am. But it's fine since I'm a guy and she won't get through this alone at home."  
"You're such a sweet dad. Aw."

Taemin passed three months and could eat a lot without vomiting, and of course, Jongin was happy. Taemin just eat more than before, and he eats some bizarre food pairings. He can't eat chicken so much as he feels easily bloated with fried foods, he hated the smell of kimchi, he was always craving for popcorn especially when he smell the freshly popped one from the microwave but he doesn't eat it even if it's still hot. All the food he wasn't able to eat is eaten by Jongin, and somehow both of them gained weight.  
"Look at you now, you look like a chipmunk. You have super duper cute big cheeks."  
"Why are you like that? Don't touch me!" Taemin suddenly became sulky and turned away from Jongin.  
"Ya, why are you suddenly sulky? I just told you the things I used to tell you before when we were still in college, and it was not meant to be negative! How come you're so sensitive? This may be crazy but are you the one pregnant with your baby?" Taemin looked at him with tears in his eyes and nodded.  
"Woah now you're playing along. Okay. How many months is your baby now?"  
"Three going four."  
"Oh so you're past your first trimester. That's good. Congratulations! Soon we'd be able to see your tummy start to swell. Ah, I can't wait to see you with a baby bump. I'm so happy for you."  
"This fucking fucker. You think I'm still playing along? It's true! I'm fucking pregnant and I'm past my three months now!"  
"Eyy I was just joking. Calm down."  
"What? Well I am not joking and I can't calm down now that you're mocking me and my pregnancy! You think this is easy? Suddenly getting up to vomit the things I eat, and I can't stand to smell or eat the foods I love to eat before? It's never easy! And guess what, it all happened and started in a snap. In just one night, I became like this. I wasn't warned and I wasn't in control but I wanted it too, it's just that I didn't expect that it would be like this. I don't know, now I can't help but think that I made a huge mistake, to make you see me like that and for being so vulnerable, needy and horny.."  
"Whoa? I still can't understand."  
"I know you won't understand but I guess you have to know. Whatever your reaction is, I'd still go on with my life and through this pregnancy. I'll raise your baby with or without you."  
"Taemin, what?"  
"Ah jinjja. Okay. Later, I'll go off early. 4pm, I would go home. Come with me, mama wants to see you."  
"Oh what's with mama?"  
"She'll talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"About me."

Jongin was still dumbfounded of all the things Taemin said to him earlier but they are on the way to Taemin's house. "Hello mama."  
"Oh? Why is Jongin here all of a sudden?"  
"He told me I look like a chipmunk because of my cheeks."  
"Well you really look like one. He's just telling you the truth."  
"Mama!"  
"Haha I know. Go ahead and take a nap first so you'd have a better mood. I'll wake you up at 5:45pm."  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
"Mama, what's the fuss?"  
"Let's just wait for the time. Time would personally tell you about it."

"Taemin, it's already 5:45pm. Mama told me to wake you up."  
"Oh okay. Ahh jinjja I feel a bit dizzy but I'm fine. Uh.. aigoo." Taemin walked past Jongin even if he's a bit dizzy so his best friend went to help him. Taemin declined and just went to get a glass of water and gulped it in one shot. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.  
"Are you ready?"  
"For?"  
"What you'll see at 6pm. I'll seriously surprise you so get ready."  
"What kind of surprise is that?"  
"Let's say that you'll see what you want to see. Ah, screw that. You'll see who you want to see."  
"You?"  
"Yes, partly me. Yeah. I know you might pass out after that but as early as now, I would tell you that I'd transform at 6pm."  
"Oh. I didn't know that you're a robot now. What are you going to transform into? A car like Optimus Prime? Like Bumble Bee? Or like a werewolf? Are you a shapeshifter? Ani, a vampire? I have a vampire best friend? Woah!"  
"I'll transform into a girl."  
"A girl? Jinjjayo?"  
"Yes."  
"Eyy. Taemin, I know you somehow look like a girl but you're telling me you'd be transforming into a girl.. that's impossible."  
"Huh. Look baby, your dad is mocking me. Aigoo. Anyways, 5:55pm. In 5 minutes, you'd be able to meet her again. Mama, you could record so he would have a proof that everything he saw is true." Taemin called out to his mama who's still by the kitchen.  
"Yes, coming!!"  
"Are you really serious, Taemin?"  
"Do I look like joking? Do I look like Joker? Or a jester clown?"  
"But how.."  
"Okay I'm here. Alright the two of you, you could sit down first so Jongin won't fall down because of shock. 2 minutes left."  
"Jongin, I guess it's time to tell you. Kim Taehee.. I am Kim Taehee."  
"Huh? But you're a guy, not a girl! I've seen everything from you. Since college, at the bath house during military! You may look like a girl but you are a guy!"  
"Look closely okay? Lee Taemin and Kim Taehee.. we are only one person." The clock strikes at 6pm and Jongin was doing his best to stay sane while Taemin transformed. His hair grew longer, his jaw became softer, his facial features became of a woman, his toned biceps and triceps became slim, his chest became cup size C, his waist became narrow but his hips became wider, his legs become hairless and his toes are elegant. His neck and hands look young, like a young woman's. And lastly, Taemin became Taehee.  
"Kai.. Jongin.." Jongin also heard the honey voice that he fell in love with, the girly high pitched voice that is definitely owned by Taehee.  
"Tae.. Tae.. hee? Taemin? Taehee and Taemin? Taemin and Taehee? Ya, how did you do that?"  
"I am Lee Taemin and I am also Kim Taehee."  
"Huh? But how?"  
"You could check. I became a girl." Taehee got Jongin's hand and made him feel her jaw. It wasn't as sharp as Taemin's, then her arms are so slim that all the muscles Taemin have worked hard for are gone. Even her armpits are hairless. Her chest.. it suddenly became so big, it was bigger than before. Then her tiny waist and wide hips made her look sexier. Then her slim hairless legs looked so smooth he want to touch it but he tried his best not to.  
"How.. how did you get that?" Jongin pointed to her chest.  
"Ah this? Ask mama. Since I turned 21, I started to transform into a girl at 6pm everyday, the main reason why I can't stay after 6. Well I do not disappear, I just become a girl, a different person that you didn't seem to recognize. When I get off work at 5:30pm, I go straight at a family restroom and have my clothes changed so the moment I change into a girl, I wear a different attire and you won't question me for wearing Taemin's clothes."  
"But.. that's real right?"  
"Seems like he's disturbed with your chest. Aigoo." Taemin didn't hesitate to get Jongin's hands and made him touch his breasts. At first Jongin was shy but when he felt that it was real, plus it was bigger and tender than before, he seem to believe it.  
"Taehee, you've told him about your 'alter ego'. You should tell him about it."  
"Yes mama we'll eventually talk about that. Uhm, can you get him some water? I'm afraid he might pass out this time."  
"Ah yes sure. Jjamkkan Jonginnie."

"So your chest is real.. does that mean.. down there.."  
"Down there, there's none. Want to touch? There's no reason to be shy. It's not like we didn't have sex."  
"Ah ani. It's okay. I don't want you to feel violated."  
"I don't feel violated at all. I just want you to know the truth about me, my condition and my transformation."  
"Jongin ah, drink this first. You'll need this since you'd still have to know more about Taemin and Taehee."  
"Yeah. Uhm actually.. since we.. you know.. did it. And you.. didn't pull out.. and eventually filled me up.. a lot.. uhm. Huhu mama. Uhm. I got these results. Two lines. Two lines, positive blood pregnancy tests. I'm pregnant and since that night, baby is already past 3 months. I screwed up and I'm sorry but you're.. the father of my baby."  
"Jjamkkan. Hahaha. So Taemin and Taehee are only one person?"  
"Yes."  
"And Taehee is pregnant? How about Taemin's girlfriend?"  
"We just made it seem that he has a pregnant girlfriend he would have to take care of so he could resign. But I told him to quit working so he could focus on his health and pregnancy. He doesn't have a girlfriend and Taemin is pregnant, since he is also Taehee."  
"And you.. kind of.. like.. had sex with your best friend Taemin. And you'll be having a child.. with him.. that was made when he was Taehee."  
"Wow, this is insane."  
"I know. Even I became insane because of this. I've never expected that you'd get me pregnant because I am a man. But since I was a woman back then, it became like this. Well even if I was a woman back then, I never thought I'd get pregnant because it's only a one time thing. But mama told me that since I was.. filled with your seed.. I got impregnated. But don't misunderstand, I'm not doing this for you to take responsibility. I am a man too and when I go back to being a man, I could work for my child. I only last as a woman for 6 hours a day and I think I'll be fine with that."  
"Anio, I'm just surprised."  
"Whether you're surprised or anything, I understand you. It's really unbelievable but I can't go back to the time. And I want to say sorry to you, for going to you that night, for luring you into my charm and eventually making you give in. I'm sorry, I trapped you into my insane reality. If I could turn back time, I would just let you enjoy the party without Kim Taehee's attendance. I'm sorry if I did that, especially I made you want me bad to the point that you gave your all. I'm really sorry."  
"May I.. know the reason.. why you did that? Why you went to the party as Taehee?"  
"I want to be with you. I crave for your touch and for your love. Knowing that you like girls and I got the perfect opportunity to be with you, especially with you liking me, so I went all out. I did everything I can for that one night, since I would eventually go back to being Taemin after midnight. I did everything I could that Taemin as a man couldn't do, especially you are his best friend. And now I know that I did wrong, and I would take responsibility for it. I just want you to know the truth about Taehee so you won't hope that she'll come back. Well she did came back, but this would be the last time. I won't let you see Taehee again after I change back to Taemin."  
"But why?"  
"I have also decided to not make you worry. You may have contributed to this pregnancy but it's all my fault. Without my presence, without the plot I've planned and executed, it'll never happen. Don't worry, I won't bother you with anything again."  
"Uhm.. can I see your bump?"  
"Yeah sure. Here, little bump." Taehee lifted her shirt and tugged her loose pants down. Jongin looked surprised yet happy as he saw Taehee's little bump.  
"Seems like baby is growing big. It's so fast."  
"Yeah. Well it's almost 4 months since it happened so baby is big enough to create a bump."  
"So cute. I'm happy, actually. I may not look happy but I really am. Maybe I'm just still in shock but I'll eventually cope up."  
"So yeah. There you go. That's the truth about Taemin and Taehee so please, just forget about her. She's only a part-timer. She'll eventually go away after midnight. Forget her and move on with your life. Get a girlfriend and start a family too. I'll be okay, promise."  
"How could I do that when my best friend is going through pregnancy alone. I'm not a sick bastard to just let you suffer while I enjoy being a bachelor."  
"Jongin, even if Taehee and Taemin loves you, I won't let this ruin your life. I'll be okay, we'll be okay."  
"You.. you love me?"  
"Ah no.."  
"Taehee, do you love me? Taemin, do you love me?"  
"Taehee is in awe of being with you and yes, Taemin loves you. Secretly and one-sidedly."  
"But.. since when?"  
"I don't know. But one thing's for sure. He loves you even before Taehee started to appear. Even before Taehee was brought to life."  
"It's still unbelievable.. that I would have.. a baby.. with my best friend."  
"Even I and Taemin are shocked after what happened. But just like what I've said, if I could turn back the time, I would just stay at home and just let you enjoy the party. That way, you won't get entangled with this mess and Taemin and Taehee's form would still be a secret."  
"Do you.. do you regret it that much that if you could go back to that day, you won't allow it to happen?"  
"I should've just valued your feelings and your future more than my own selfishness and lust. Yeah, I have been loving you for quite some time secretly now and I could've just held back. I should've been contented with the friendship we have instead of doing this to feel you more, and to have you. I became so greedy and lustful and now it's here. But since we can't go back to that night, I would just have to live with it and be responsible for it. I wanted this at the first place. Even though this might not be the outcome that I wanted, maybe I could settle with it. With this blessing, at least I would be reminded that once in my life, that night happened. Don't worry, I'll be okay. I just wanted to tell you everything since you're my best friend, and for you to move on from Taehee. Ah, mama, I'm hungry. Is the food ready? Ania not the kimchi though.. okay I'll try to eat the fried ones. Jongin, let's eat dinner. I know you might not be able to eat because of what you've found out but please try."  
"Oh ara. Thank you."

"Taehee, it's 10pm, you should go to sleep early or your baby will not grow tall."  
"Yes mama. Uhm heard that? Sorry but I have to do my best to sleep. Sorry for everything, Jongin. I hope someday you'd forgive me.. for using you to my benefit. You could go now, especially you still have to get up early tomorrow. Good night! Baby says good night too."  
"Ah yeah." Jongin just breathlessly watched as Taehee went to her room and snuggled on Taemin's numerous pillows Jongin gave him on most of his birthdays.

"Mama, Taehee only last for 6 hours? Meaning 6pm to 12 midnight?"  
"Yup. When the clock strikes at 12 midnight, he'll go back to being the normal male Taemin. Lately he had trouble sleeping because of body ache, especially his body is adjusting to his pregnancy."  
"He must've been having a hard time."  
"Jongin, he's okay. He'll be okay. We didn't tell you the truth so you'd take both of them. That's not it. Your family have already helped us a lot, and it'd be too much if you'd still have to think about them. Taemin just wanted to tell you the truth so you could move on from Taehee and since you're his best friend. Taemin doesn't like to get pitied on so if you may, you could drive home. I'm sorry if Taemin can't drive you this time, but as time goes by, he would really have to rest and not work. I hope you'll understand that I only care for their health."  
"Ah yeah. It's getting late too, mama. I'll be going ahead."  
"Taemin loves you. I hope that is enough to you. Sorry for adding troubles to your family."  
"It's okay mama. Ahm have a good night. And thanks for the dinner."

Jongin was almost by his village when he drove back to Taemin's house. Since the main door is already locked, he went to Taemin's window that is luckily half open.  
"Taehee! Taemin!! Open up! It's Jonginnie!"  
"Huh?" Since Taemin is a very light sleeper, he heard Jongin's pleas, and eventually opened the window fully so he could climb up in.  
"What are you doing? What time is it?"  
"11pm. I went back because I want to be with you, at least for tonight."  
"Huh? What do you mean? I'm still sleepy."  
"I.. kind of want to spend time with you.. and baby while she's still small?"  
"Tsch. You're funny. Ara ara but if you'd lay down the bed, take your clothes off and change. I have bigger shirts there, I'm sure it'd fit you." But Jongin just took his clothes off and laid down beside Taehee without wearing another shirt.  
"Ya it's awkward! I kind of want to take my clothes off too but big floaters would bump onto lots of things. It might burst off with milk."  
"It's fascinating.. we're only 23 years old and you told me you became like that when you turned 21?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you've been living with that small fragile body for 2 years, 6 hours everyday?"  
"Yeah. I kind of got used to it now, but it wasn't as big as it is today. Mama told me it got bigger because of.. you know."  
"Thanks to baby, mommy got sexier."  
"Tsss. Suit yourself. Anyways since you seem to be comfortable to my bed then I'll go back to sleep. Good night."  
"Since when did you sleep with clothes on, Lee Taemin?"  
"Since I had these. Ya you byuntae, you'd just want to get your hands on my chest. Aish."  
"Ani. But kidding aside, just be comfortable with me. Be yourself."  
"I am comfortable with a shirt! Well you could just tell me straight if you want me to strip off everything!"  
"Okay. Strip off everything. I want to see and I want to feel everything you have."  
"You're unbelievable, really. Stop joking around and just sleep okay? Good night." Taehee faced Jongin thinking that he won't get spooned nor cornered by him but his best friend started to come closer to his face, carefully holding his breath until he was able to give a deep kiss to Taehee. At first, he wanted to fight and get off of him but Jongin's hands went to her clothed sensitive breasts, tiny waist boasting a perfect S-line as she's laying on the bed sideways, wider hips housing a bigger and fluffier butt then her little bump. His hands went under the shirt Taehee was wearing and climbed up to touch her cup size C floaters and to squeeze them a bit with the skin to skin contact.  
"Ya don't squeeze much! It hurts! Do you want to have a milk farm here? I might be able to substitute a cow!"  
"I want to taste your milk." Jongin carefully lifted Taehee's shirt and sucked on the hardened nipples while his free hand lightly squeezed the other. Taehee couldn't help but moan since it was a new world of stimulation.  
Taehee tugged her knees up and felt Jongin's hard cock that was only covered by his boxers. Taehee mentally smashed herself since she told Jongin to take his clothes off if he'll lay down at the bed and the bastard took everything off except his boxers.  
"You enjoy sucking, you pervert. Aish."  
"Look who's eyeing the covered cock. Come on and set it free, but you have to be naked too. Besides, I want to check if it's really gone.." his hand travelled down from her breasts to her nether regions, tugging down her panties and slowly feeling her wetness.  
"Gosh you're so hot.. I can't help myself.."  
"Aaahhh.." Taehee wasn't able to hold her moans back when she was sensually touched and was embarassed so she leaned her face to the nearest pillow that could block her moans.  
"Uhm palli, you only have half an hour before I turn back into a guy. You might get shocked if you'd see me sprawled out naked with a cock."  
"Okay. I'm going in." Taehee bit the pillow as Jongin penetrated her after almost 4 months. She miss the damned big, thick and long cock inside her, and was ready to be taken rough unlike before.  
"Oh my gosh it feels so good woaahhh."  
"I'll move now.." Jongin started to thrust in and out that made Taemin cry out tears of satisfaction. He may not be as tight as before but since he had the idea of meeting his baby during sex, he moved carefully so it would be more sensual.  
"Oh why are you like that! Ah eomma.."  
"You should moan my name, aigoo."  
"Andwae.. mama would hear us. Ahhh jinjja." Taehee just continued moaning on the pillow as Jongin thrusted.  
"Gosh how could.. how could you still be as good as our first time when baby is already 3 months.. wow."  
"Huhu palli.. it'd be midnight soon.. you'd surely be shocked when I get back to being a guy so please.. just finish it fast!"  
"What's the fuss? We could take our time."  
"Ya later on if you won't hurry, you'd be fucking a guy! Would you like that?" But Jongin was just sensually giving Taehee the pleasure she deserves. Jongin put her legs up to his shoulders and went forward so his cock was buried deeper inside her that made her shriek onto the pillow.  
"You like it?"  
"Jongin just.. please just hurry up!"  
"Ah. I think I know what to do." Jongin sat while kneeling down so Taehee's body is tilted on a certain angle, then thrusted in and out of her while also rolling and encircling his hips. Taehee eventually came squirting and looked so helplessly pleasured.  
"How was it? Are you okay?"  
"Jongin.. just.. jebal.." her legs got so weak that if Jongin wasn't holding it in place, it would've fallen down from his shoulders.  
"Since we've done this before and I came to know the truth, I've become curious. Did Taemin ever fantasized doing this before?" Taehee wasn't paying much attention so Jongin leaned his face forward to plant a kiss to her lips, getting her back on track.  
"Huh? You were saying something?"  
"I'm asking you if Taemin ever fantasized doing this before.. I mean if he got.. aroused whenever I'm around or whatever."  
"You could ask him later. Ah jinjja palli and just cum because it's really almost 12! Taemin would be back aish."  
"Before Taemin comes back.. I want you to ride me."  
"You what?"  
"Palli palli, we're running out of time." Jongin hugged her waist only to lay down on his back, making her go on top of him without taking his cock out.  
"Come on, don't be shy. Just move and it'd come naturally."  
"You're such a fucking bastard, you know?"  
"Oh? You're making me fuck you now since you're on top. Oh yes just like that." Jongin cupped her big breasts while Taehee sinks down on his cock. He could see how much she wanted his cock to stay inside her like it's a missing puzzle piece of her own body. Taehee was growing impatient because Jongin seems to be far from cumming so she tried to do what he did earlier. She rolled her hips, leaned her face down to him and kissed him like a good girl.  
"Taehee, you're so hot. Oh my. This is definitely the best."  
"Suit yourself. Palli and we don't have much time!" She leaned over to where the clock is and it's only 10 minutes before midnight so she thrusted up and down Jongin's cock while kissing him and while his hands were playing with her huge breasts. With the same heat and lust, both of them came. Jongin tainted her walls again since he wasn't able to withdraw his cock, especially she's the one on top.  
"I'm sorry. I still can't do withdrawal. I haven't tried it yet."  
"Tsch. It's not like there's a difference if you'll withdraw or not. You already got me pregnant and cumming inside is okay. I came to like it too but it's a bit sticky afterwards because everything will come out."  
"I bet it'd be lovely to see you leaking my cum out. Anyways thanks for being game. I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep."  
"Well before I transform back to being Taemin, let's drink water first. We're still panting and sweaty."

The clock strikes at 12 and Jongin saw how Taehee went back to being Taemin. He was hugging him from the back with his hands on her huge breasts that slowly became smaller until it became the same size with his own. He sighed because Taehee is gone but his best friend is back and he never thought his transformation back to normal after being a girl for 6 hours is real.  
"Close your mouth. I know it's still unbelievable."  
"Sorry. I'm just really amazed with what's happening."  
"Well it's midnight and we still have work tomorrow so let's just sleep. Both of us, well Taehee and you got drained a while ago so just rest and sleep."  
"Taemin ah."  
"Um?"  
"Did you ever fantasized having sex with me before you started to transform as Taehee? Do you get aroused whenever I'm around or what?"  
"I like you and I also came to love you but I know your preference and also my boundaries. For the sake of my mental state, I try not to think about things like that because I would just hope for it even if I know there's no way it'd happen. I just shrug it off my mind because I know if I'd think of it, I'd just get disappointed since it won't come true."  
"But do you.. want to try-"  
"No Jongin. Just sleep. I'm okay now and I think you're okay too. Be satisfied enough since you already came. We still have work tomorrow."  
"You don't have lube here?"  
"Why would I have one when I don't even have someone I could have sex with."  
"But I exist."  
"But you only fuck me when I am Taehee, not Taemin so you don't need lube."  
"Well now I think I'll need one."  
"You.. what?" Jongin suddenly went forward to kiss his best friend who got really surprised.  
"Ya Kim Jongin! Are you out of your mind? I've already changed and I'm now back to being a guy! Get back to your senses!"  
"I know! Well I just want to try and to see plus feel the difference between Taehee's kisses and your kisses. So please just let me okay?" Taemin wasn't able to answer him because his lips were already entangled with Jongin's lips again. He may have already had his release but Jongin was still hungry for more. He was so hungry for kisses that he enjoyed kissing Taemin as if he's still Taehee.  
"Just to remind you, you're kissing a guy now."  
"I don't mind."  
"What? Jinjja Kim Jongin, let's stop this okay?"  
"I'm still so hungry! And I want to do it! I want you."  
"But I'm a guy!! Jongin, I'm back to being a guy! I'm back as Taemin!!"  
"I told you I don't mind! Just please, let me. Even just for tonight, please let me."  
"You're seriously making me crazy, you idiot."  
"Just let me feed my curiosity and explore. This is the only time I'd be able to do it so please just let your best friend. Okay? Thank you so much." He went back to kissing Taemin's lips again as if he have been kissing it for a long time. Jongin's kisses are sweet that Taemin started to enjoy it too. It's actually leaning on his favor because he never thought he'd get to kiss Jongin when he's a guy, so he savored the moment.  
Little did the two of them know that their cocks are starting to get half hard. Taemin was aroused but he's doing his best to calm down since he knows that Jongin won't think about having sex with him as a man. He just let his bestfriend kiss him sensually while caressing his body.  
"Taemin.."  
"Fuck you. Why are you moaning.."  
"I'll give you a chance. I'll allow you to do whatever you want to do with my cock." Jongin took his cock out of his boxers and made Taemin touch it. Taemin is a bit embarassed since it's the first time he'd hold his best friend's cock even if they had sex before.  
"Uhm.. I'm still inexperienced about this but you allowed me then maybe I could try.." taemin started to pump the half hard cock. He also brushed the mushroom head, making Jongin whimper in pleasure.  
"It feels good. More.. uhm can I.. can you give me a blow?"  
"Blow? Uhm just like I said I'm still inexperienced."  
"you could try and you could practice."  
"Oh alright." Taemin opened his mouth widely with his tongue out, and started to lick the head of Jongin's cock.  
Taemin mentally thanked himself for watching porn that he knows what to do now that his best friend's cock is in front of him. Jongin was in pure bliss and pleasure as Taemin kiss, lick and sucked his cock hungrily. In no time, he became hard enough that his cock reached Taemin's throat.  
"Oh my fucking- wooh. Uhm Taemin give me a good slick there."  
"You mean I'll lick your cock and make it wet?"  
"Yes please. Thank you." Taemin coated Jongin's cock with his own saliva and Jongin motioned him to stand up. As soon as Taemin stood up, his mouth was welcomed with kisses again. Jongin touched Taemin's body just like how he touched Taehee's: delicately and gently but giving electricity to every skin contact.  
"Taemin.. let's experiment. Let me try.. let me in."  
"Huh? But Jongin-"  
"It's okay. Trust me, it's okay especially I know that it's you." Taemin is worried but he eventually gave in when Jongin discarded his boxers too. Jongin spread Taemin's legs, also seeing his hard cock for the first time.  
"So you also got hard.."  
"Uhm yeah. Sorry." Taemin couldn't look straight onto Jongin's eyes so Jongin took the initiative to come near his face, tilting his chin up to his direction and making Taemin look at him.  
"You don't have to be shy nor embarassed. I'm your best friend. And don't worry, everything would stay as a secret between only the two of us."  
"Uhm okay."  
Jongin stroked invisible lines to Taemin's cock from the head to the base, then slowly going down towards his hole. He felt it twitching so he smiled.  
"Uhm Taemin can you slick my cock again with your saliva?"  
"Okay." Like a good boy and as if he's born to slick Jongin's cock with his saliva like it's lube, Taemin did it without any fuss. As soon as the cock is wet enough, Jongin immediately went to penetrate Taemin's hole with the head. Taemin whimpered with the sudden move that he teared up.  
"Ya don't be too harsh!! Huhu."  
"Sorry. I'll slowly go in don't worry. Oh my gosh Lee Taemin. You're so tight!"  
"Uhm first time.."  
"Still?"  
"Yes. Only wanted you to take me even if I know it won't happen."  
"But it's happening now. Well good choice and I'm flattered that you preserved it all for me. You gave me your full virgin self and I'm very honored. It's seriously my pleasure to take your virginity both when you're Taehee and when you're Taemin. I love it."  
"Ya uhm slowly go in."  
"Ah haha sorry. I'll go in.." Jongin slowly buried his cock inside Taemin. He may have whimpered but he was able to get by and when he was able to adjust, he was the one who is begging Jongin to move.  
"Jongin jebal.. please move. It's.. it's so big I'm losing my mind!"  
"You like it? You like it inside you?"  
"Yes! I love it! I was never wrong in fantasizing this cock of yours oh my gosh."  
"Okay since you only fantasized my cock then I'll take this opportunity to give you a very good fuck and a very unforgettable night."

After Jongin came inside Taemin, he immediately pulled out of him and sat on his face towards Taemin's legs. He leaned over to also finish Taemin by giving him a nice blow, while Taemin plays with his cock on his mouth. They were in a very sensual 69 position and they love it so much, it didn't take Jongin long to be half hard again.  
"Wow, look at what you're doing to me! You're so good.."  
"I love your cock the most." Taemin said, still kissing Jongin's pulsating cock.  
"Do you remember what you did a while ago?"  
"What? Which one?"  
"Ride me again."  
"So that's your kink? You want to always make the other do the work?"  
"No, I just like the feeling of being dominated even if I am not fucked."  
"Well do you want me to fuck you?"  
"Uhm, but you don't have lube."  
"You fucked me raw, I could do that too. The offer is only for today, there's no next time and there's definitely no other offers."  
"Okay. Later then." Taemin smirked then slicked Jongin's cock with his own saliva again, then sank down on it.  
"How does it feel to finally get fucked by me?"  
"I never regret wanting your cock inside me. Ooohhh.."  
"You feel so good too. I love your tight virgin body. Wow. I'm so lucky."  
"It's a dream come true.. thank you. From now on I'd be satisfied of finally having the cock I've always wanted." Just like before, Taemin rolled his hips that made Jongin cum inside.  
"Wow that was awesome!"  
"Yeah it was. Wow.."  
"Ah my legs are slowly giving up. How come you could still go on after cumming so many times?"  
"Uhm let's say that I drank a ginseng tonic before I went back so I'm very ready."  
"Fucking planned this all. Ah jinjja."  
"Giving up with only a few rounds? Too easy."  
"Just to remind you, I am half the girl you've fucked a while ago and I am half the man you just finished fucking. Plus I have your baby inside so excuse me if I'm already exhausted after a few rounds. And I didn't take any fucking aphrodisiacs unlike you. You planned to last long while I wasn't that ready so don't complain."  
"Hehe sorry. It's okay. Rest here first, I'll get some water for us."  
"Uhm can you take the milk carton too? Thanks."  
Taemin was seriously sprawled out of his own bed after being fucked lots of times and cumming a lot. He was seriously fascinated with Jongin's strong sex drive especially the effect of the ginseng tonic he had.  
"Water first, then milk, then water again."  
"I know. For 23 years I've been doing that."  
"Sleepy?"  
"Yes. Baby is complaining why are you seriously knocking at the house where she's staying. Do you want her to come out as soon as now? Really?"  
"You're cute. Hehe. But come to think of it. In a few months, we'll be able to meet him or her. I'm also curious if we have a baby boy or a baby girl."  
"That's beyond our control but whatever it is, it's still my baby so I'm happy."  
"Me too."  
"I think you should drink milk too. Milk could wash away the ginseng tonic that you drank."  
"Hahaha sorry. But don't worry I think I was able to release every load I have. It's almost empty again."  
"Almost? So that means you could still have another round?"  
"Well would you like to have one final round?"  
"Jongin, it's already 2am! We have to wake up at fucking 8am to go to work!"  
"Promise I'll do it as quick as I can."  
"Promise me first that after that, we'd definitely sleep."  
"Okay. Yes we will sleep because we really need it now. Baby might've been so bothered of all the knocks his home cock made. Hehe."  
"Whatever. Okay. Palli so we could sleep."  
"Can you.. lie on your stomach?"  
"As much as possible, I don't want to because baby might get crushed."  
"Oh okay. You could go on all fours then."  
"Huh?"  
"On fours, please. I want to take you from the back, like our first time."  
"Are you reminiscing that night?"  
"Well that night was the best night of my life. I'd be glad to remember everything that happened. I was very happy even if I was only with you. I mean, back then it was Taehee but it's still you so.. yeah."  
"Whatever." Taemin obeyed and went on all fours. Jongin didn't even get his cock slicked with saliva that he thrusted inside Taemin again purely raw. Taemin couldn't hold the moans so he let his head go and lean towards the pillows. Jongin tilted his butt higher so every thrust he did made his cock bury deeper than ever. Brushing Taemin's prostate multiple times and thrusting hard like someone might caught them having sex, both of them came at the same time; with Jongin emptying out his loads inside Taemin and Taemin dirtying his sheets. They both collapsed at the bed panting with Jongin hugging Taemin, placing his hands and caressing his little bump as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
